The Story Trilogy: Middle
by Sallyya Charbon
Summary: Herobrine has managed to Kill Notch and things slowly take a turn for the worse in the life of a group of recruits in the Sky Army, but are they being optimistic with the idea that they all get peace in the middle of the start and end. Beware the Youtubers. Rewrite of the second story in the Story trilogy.
1. Prologue

Notch stared down at his colourful world form his heaven Aether palace. He mindlessly reached into the air and grabbed a block that shifted colour. He then looked back down at the world that been torn by war.

He questioned his choice when he made these people in the image of his fellow creator, who he had not been seen in many years. Was giving them free will right? Was allowing them to make mistakes the correct path?

Yes that part of it he wanted them to see things for themselves; however he still held control of them to keep minor order.

He watched as an uncle throw his twin nephews into a river. Beingity no longer seemed to respect the life of its young.

Quickly knowing that his fellow God's and Goddesses would be displeased with his interference, he went down to the land and guided the twins to a river bank; there he left the block he held onto in the small hands of the twin, Cubemus.

Once the twins reach manhood; together Cubemus and his twin Cubalus, rebuilt the kingdom of Minecraftia. However their peace between one another did not last as Cubalus killed his brother and the block of life was lost. However Cubalus, even with his dark actions towards his brother, still united the torn land of Terra through war, which he created peace in for all that inhabited the land, but he didn't create peace in all dimensions connected to this one planet…

**Personally I think there are less updates to Middle as there was Ending, but things still needed editing, so Enjoy it's return.**


	2. 1 Fia

_The war is over. Herobrine is gone, but evil still remains in this world._

I sat on a stone my uneven red hair fluttered around my face as I stared at the last words I wrote in my small notebook. It seemed that for once I needed to craft myself a new one, but that could wait.

I stared at the new home of the 'legendary' Sky army. It wasn't a plain with high wooden walls protecting a number of tents; instead it was a large cove, which could only be accessed by the sea or a tunnel.

Some of the recruits had gone ahead and began to crave out sleeping quarters for the rest of the army. Other had set out to build forges and other important facilities, while the rest of them either started to create a small farm or gather in groups.

I finally settled my focus on the new leader of the Sky army, Jordan, his jet black hair returned to its well-groomed state with his red sunglasses sat comfortable on the top of his head. He had returned to his shirt and smart black trousers, which he hadn't, wore since before the start of the war. Jordan held the hand of a brown haired girl, Ray, with a plaid red and white bow in her hair. She also wore a shirt with a similar design to the bow and blue jeans. Opposite them was a man with chocolate brown hair that covered one of his intense red eyes, who was wearing a white t-shirt and grey trousers. This man was the leader of the Land army, Deadlox.

Sat on the sand of the cove where three other people; the siblings Frost and Blaze and their friend (now girlfriend in Blaze's case) Iceis. Blaze rested his head in Iceis lap in his blood red t-shirt and grey trousers; his black flame patterned jacket was wrapped over Iceis shoulders. Iceis mindlessly played with the black spikes of his hair while she talked to Frost, who wore her normal blue and black ninja suit, plaiting her platinum blonde hair.

I smiled. Even through war there was love and this right know proved how close these people were to one another.

I soon noticed that my solitude was to be stopped as a woman with pink and blue hair with green and blue eyes, wearing a lilac t-shirt and denim shorts walked towards me.

"Here again Fia," she smiled as she sat beside me, "I thought Ajax had manage to make you socialize."

"Till his sister came and pestered him about Cliff and Boxxer," I replied, "Actually do you know where they are, Dawn?" Dawn shook her head and stared out to sea. "I guess Herobrine ruined all our lives in some way," she muttered. I shrugged uncertain what to say in response, when a hand suddenly touches my shoulder. I attempted to hit the person with my notebook, only to stop when I saw it was Jordan.

"What?" I asked.

"Polite as normal," he chuckled, "Want to come foraging slash hunting with me?"

"Why aren't you going with Ray?"

"She's gone off to talk to Annie and Alpha," he answered, "Dawn your welcome to come."

Dawn looked at him and said no before she wandered off. Jordan sighed, he was trying his best to try and except Dawn again since he still remembers her killing his and the previous General's friend, Jason. I got up and began to head to the inventory building to grab a bag, bow and sword for us both.

I waited for Jordan at the other side of the tunnel, which exited into a jungle. It was strange to stare out into the vast greenery and to think that only a week ago it would have been dark and fiery.

"You seriously need to stop phasing out like that," said Jordan's voice suddenly, "You look really scary." I laughed; I forgot at times my green eyes would either turn violet or pure white.

"Well shall we begin," he said giving me a half smile.

"Whoever gets the most food supplies get to think of a fitting punishment for the other," I smiled back, "Within reason."

"You're on."

**Chapter one. And while these two go hunting/foraging you can search for your own Cocoa beans to make Cookies, seriously my supply is running low.**


	3. 2 Jordan

I and Fia began our hunt for food. The heat of the jungle didn't bother me as I stalked down Mr Porky pig.

It was strange how quickly things went back to normal after the fight against the forces of darkness, but one thing Fia seemed overly pre-occupied with something.

"Damn!" I exclaimed, loud enough for Mr Porky to run off, "I forgot to ask about Code again!"

Though everyone that I knew had returned, Code had not. The last I remember of him was him ordering us to leave the throne room of the dark overlord as he fought against him. However when Ajax went to find Fia, not one body lay on the ground.

I began to meander around the jungle in hunt of Fia, collecting any mushrooms, apples or coco beans that I passed.

* * *

I found her firing an arrow at none other than Mr Porky the pig. She knelt over the pig removing the arrow from its chest and swiftly slitting its throat for good measure.

Though pig's blood now stained the ground Fia began to use the charm to shrink it down for carrying it. It was one of the greatest things ever for people that liked to travel and many people used it in daily life. It seemed the gods wanted it to be.

"Hey Fia," I said. She looked up her hair looked as if it was on fire as it caught some of the dapple sunlight. "How can I help you, Jordan," she said with a grin.

"Code, what happened to him?" I asked. Her face went completely pale. "I don't know," she said with the same tone when she blamed herself for everything that happened during the war.

"I do," said a voice in the shadows.

Out walked a man in his mid-twenties, wearing a black t-shirt and bay shorts. He had ginger hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Jeb!" exclaimed Fia as if she had met him before. I stared at her. "You're correct, but it's unsafe to talk here," smiled Jeb as a white light surrounded the three of us.

* * *

It faded in a huge white walled room, with nothing in it, but a simple azure carpet.

"Where are we?" I questioned the god of order.

"We're in the Aether," Jeb explained leading us out the room to another smaller, but better furnished with grand royal purple, feather filled arm chairs. Thick blue furred carpets and open silk curtains. Through the open window came the rich odour of roses and the delicate perfume of lilac's drowned the room.

Two women sat in the room. One woman had hair that shifted between bright flame colours to the dim light of embers in a fire and tanned skin, her eyes covered by her hands. She wore a leather jacket and shorts as if to suggest she was some rebellious teenager, though she clearly looked around the same age as Jeb.

The other had long, brunette hair, silver eyes and also tanned skin. She was wearing a gold hoodie, blue jeans and black combat boots. She seemed the same age as myself or Fia, but had the sense of being older than she looked, like Jeb and the first woman.

The second woman had her hand on the shoulder of the first as she stared at Jeb and us.

"Luna, I have my reason," mumbled Jeb as he offered us to sit down. Both I and Fia took our seats with caution.

"This is Luna, goddess of the night and day," said Jeb. The woman Luna smiled weakly at us. "And this is my wife Dissonantia, goddess of chaos and discord." The first woman looked up from her hands showing she had ash grey eyes, which were puffy and red.

"You said you know about Code," Fia reminded. Dissonantia burst into tears at the mention of the name. "Dissonantia, dear, please pull yourself together," Jeb said sullenly. Dissonantia nodded weakly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yes, Code is our son," Jeb explain pointing at himself and Dissonantia.

"Wait, Codes a demi-god," I exclaimed.

**Oh Jordan, Your being blonde... Sorry for almost no updates, i did give you the heads up about it, but I'll do a couple of updates this weekend. so they'll be four or five chapters per day from friday to sunday**


	4. 3 Fia

"Technically he's the god of balance, but he doesn't know since he was born on a different planet, but parallel world to this one," stated Jeb. I stared at him. Had he gone insane? "Where do we come in?" I asked uncertainly. Jeb grinned at me and Jordan. "Because more than, one person can be saved."

"We are not puppets!"

I stood up and glared down at the god of order. He may be a god, but I wasn't going to be used as a tool. I turned sharply on my heels and left the room.

* * *

I stormed through the pure white corridor. It was blank and empty. It was always empty. I slowed to a walk as I travelled further down the corridor, I listened to the solitary echo of my feet against the tiled floor. The castle was so immense; every room was cavernous compared to me. It scared me… yet I felt I had always been here; always alone.

I looked out a near window coating one side of the corridor, but I saw nothing outside. Dark crystals covered numerous doors and grew through the windows, which showed an endless white terrain. I could not escape.

This place had become a prison.

I shivered. Ice clung to my hair as an infant did to its mother. It was cold; so very cold. I sighed, my breath visible in the frigid air. I continued to move, aimlessly looking for another life form… some form of hope. I stopped as I came to a towering door. It was ajar, carefully I slipped through the gap.

It was a ballroom.

Ice glazed the floor, chairs and tables, making the whole area coloured in various shades of grey and blue. The air felt crisp and clear, no sound dared to penetrate the stillness. Across the vast chamber, a set of silver stairs led to a small balcony; on which sat a lonely throne of ice and crystal.

It called to me.

I stepped across the ballroom; every echoing step resounded around the room and beat me harshly. I climbed, with difficulty, up the slippery stairs and sat upon the cold throne. A blade of frost scraped up my spine, I gave a cry, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth. Then I heard a clamour. My eyes snapped open. I gasped as I took in the sight before me.

Birds had filled the frozen room, fluttering between the chairs and tables around the edge. With chirps and cackles, some even moved onto the dance floor. I sat up, my face plastered with amazement. Gradually, a smile coated my lips; my heart filled with delight, as I felt joy to see these birds. The birds began to dance, a wonderful haunting waltz, being played by an unseen orchestra. They took each other in their wings then twirled and glided through the air in perfect synchronization. Their beautiful black feathery gowns eclipsed the icy realm; their steel beaks reflected the weak strands of light. I watched mesmerised, my happiness warming my cold sad body.

The music faded, stopping the black-dressed dancers. They lined themselves on both sides of the room…

The colossal towering double doors flew open and a bright light shone through the space. The light melted the ice on the walls, making the water cascade to the floor. A magnificent woman stepped into the room, the light that had melted the ice was coming from her aura. She gave a stunning smile. Her dress was made of silver sunbeams; and on tops her head she wore a golden crown. Her hair… her hair… its ethereal mass sparkled like a fiery rubies. My heart lurched. I knew this woman. I know this woman.

My breath quickened, I cried out the woman's name, but no sound came from my tattered throat. I tried again, but still blank. Now I noticed that not one of the birds had ever dared to look in my direction as they stared at their queen in wonder. Giving another silent cry of the queen's name, I leapt off the throne, racing towards the beautiful regal Being. I noiselessly screamed at the one who had shown light. Pleading and crying. I reached up to the woman; standing in her long eclipsing shadow. I tried to embrace her…

My hands closed around thin air.

The birds faded into wisps of smoke, along with the light bringer; letting the ice creep up the walls and returning the cold. I collapsed to the floor, a long heart wrenching wail finally escaped my throat. It echoed around the dark cavernous ballroom, whilst the ice crept up my legs as my heart shattered around me like bits of broken glass. I was discarded by the only souls in my world. I was a prisoner in this hellish nightmare forsaken by those I loved.

I was alone…

* * *

"You're not alone, child," softly said a voice; a hand enclosing my shoulder.

I looked up at a man with a ghostly white face, in all black. Even his eyes seemed black as he shifted the black feathered wings that resided on his back.

Perched on his shoulder was a sky-blue bird with black sunglasses like markings and bright gold eyes and beak.

"Seph, Gaurdian of death," he grinned, "And this…" he pointed at the little bird, "my ways of thanking someone that once lived."

"Turning them into birds," I stated with some uncertainty, "Why didn't you say its name?"

"Well… it doesn't matter, let's get you out this miserable room," Seph said helping me up.

* * *

"What did that room do to me?" I asked, leaning on against the window, watching the sky-blue bird flutter among the bright and fragrant flowers.

"It focuses on the fear of a Being. Your fear seems to be being abandoned," Seph answered, casually plucking a flower. The little bird snatched it off him. It landed in front of me; it looked at me with a look I remembered.

"Adam," I whispered in surprised. I noticed Seph nodding.

"Fia!" called Jordan.

I looked over at Jordan, who was running over to me.

"We can go now," he smiled. I waved goodbye to Seph and at Sky... the bird and followed Jordan back to where we appeared in this dimension.

* * *

We reappeared in front of the entrance of the tunnel that leads to the army base. Jeb had kindly filled both our bags with enough food for everyone, which could last a couple of months.

We walked slowly through the torch lit tunnel, walking past a number of glowing mushrooms and stalactite and stalagmites.

Jordan seemed very pre-occupied with his thoughts as we entered the camp.

While he went to the kitchen, I headed off to my present accommodation. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the beach.

I remember everything and Code was one of the many people I thought dead, because he tried to protect us, but no he was alive and lost.

"Jordan told me everything," said the unexpected voice of Ajax. He sat beside me, but daren't to touch me. "What exactly did he tell you?" I asked without looking at him.

"That you meet Jeb and he explained what happened to Code and Code was in fact a god, which has two sides to him, one that protected us against 'him' and one that has chains extended from his arms and a dangerous sense of humour," he answered.

"Looks like Jeb said one more thing to him than me," I muttered, finally looking at Ajax.

He smiled weakly, running his hand through his auburn hair. His twilight blue eyes filled with some amount of uncertainty.

"He plans on doing as Jeb requested," he said weakly.

"Then he's mad," I snarled.

"Fia, you really have a choice of being stuck with Alpha in charge or not being stuck with Alpha in charge," he pointed out.


	5. 4 Jeb

"She's Herobrine's daughter," Seph said as he joined the few of us in the main work room.

"Tell me something I don't know about Fia," I replied rolling my eyes at the guardian of Death.

"She's Herobrine's daughter with Emfia," Seph replied. I looked at him with surprise, last I remembered that Auran was dead, but also never bared a child.

Seph left the room, a small group of birds following him as his he rustled the black cascade of feathers on his back.

* * *

"I want to go with them," Luna said as we closed the main work room. I stared at her as if she had gone mad. "I can't let you," I said, placing the key around my neck.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, Luna, we aren't meant to meddle in Being affairs," I explained.

She scrawled at me, "Any other reason?"

"We already lost both Voidala and Notch, we can't lose anymore," I answered

Luna sighed and walked off.

I went the other direction to my chambers that I shared with my wife.

* * *

I awoke early the next day. So much was incorrect as I stared at the cold space beside me. A lonely wind wailed through the tall open window, freezing all warmth that still glitter the room.

I scrambled out of my large four poster double bed and pulled on a dressing gown as I slipped over to the door and out into the corridor

The corridor was strangely grey in the morning sun as I made my way to the main area of work, where the door hung open. I walked in and saw almost all the gods and goddess that lived in the Aether, huddled in a group.

"What is going on?" I questioned. They all turned on me, a sullen and dark look in their eyes. I stared at the broken Beings in confusion as one of them stepped forwards.

It was Snow, the goddess of the weather, her silver hair stain strangely red as well as the blue dress she wore.

"Luna's gone," she stated.

"Gone?" I questioned.

"Jeb, she just left after she raised the sun today," she said.

I stared in uncertainty. The order was crumbling and I couldn't stop it.

"Jeb, the creatures that controlled this land, not long after Notch created it are returning," Dissonantia said her face still red from the tears she shed.

"You mean that, this world is falling into chaos," I gaped. My wife nodded before leaving the room.

"Jeb, we're sorry," Seph said weakly as he flew out the room as well. Snow just shrugged and sat at her desk and began to play with the weather essences that lived upon it. All the other Beings like us left as well without a word.

* * *

I walked to the corridor of origin; its black expanse seemed darker than ever.

This was the place Herobrine murdered Notch, the place everything in this dimension became worse.

I stared at the endless darkness, so much came flooding back to me…

* * *

_The young woman with waterfall black hair and grey eyes sat in the centre of a large yellow coloured platform. Her grey t-shirt and black skirt were speckled with dust. She smiled at the dimension she had created with her friend, the goddess of the night and stars._

_"__It is prefect," she smiled at her friend._

_"__Of course it is, Voidala," laughed her friend._

_"__Yes because you helped me Luna," she grinned._

_Luna rolled her eyes and left Voidala alone in the dimension, when I and Notch finally stepped forward to talk to her._

_She stood up and bowed to Notch, but just smiled at me._

_"__This place is unbalance and dead," I explained to her._

_"__Then how would you sort that out?" asked both Voidala and Notch._

_"__It needs some sort of essence of power that is pure," I said with some uncertainty._

_"__Then I'll place my life to it."_

_"__You do know if you die by another immortal they'll take over," Notch stated. Voidala shrugged as she created a creature that would protect this dimension, with half the essence of her life within it._

_Notch left, while I stayed over seeing what order she made. Centuries later, when a strange girl suddenly appeared. She was quick as she seemed to fly over to the goddess of the void. I watched in curiosity, till I suddenly realised the girl had thrust a sword into the chest of Voidala._


	6. 5 Ajax

I followed Fia to the dining area.

It was an open area with a large canopy over it. A number of long oak tables were fitted under it to seat the million recruits. Upon the tables were wooden bowls or silver iron plates and cutlery.

Fia snaked through the people and moved stools to the smallest table that sat Jordan, Ray, Ty and Alpha.

She sat in the spare seat which was between Jordan and Alpha, while I sat opposite them beside Ty.

"A little rude, Fia," Jordan smiled as he took his eyes from Ray. Alpha growled something, but daren't to look at Jordan who seemed to give him a very sharp warning look. "Look I'll go with you to find Code," Fia said to him.

"Really?"

"Do I need to spell it out Mr Maron?"

"Of course not," Jordan chuckled, "So it looks like me, you and Ajax are going then."

Fia stared at him with an ever so confused look, but he just shrugged. Fia shook her head and left her seat. I sighed and went off to get myself some dinner, while she vanished into the shadowed area of the cove

* * *

"Hey, Fia," I said as I softly punched her door. It was one of the amazing feats of the recruits to have a large arching tunnel that at present contained twelve rooms.

She opened the door; she wore a grey t-shirt and jeans. Her flaming red hair was tied back in a ponytail, while she had a black jacket folded over her arm.

"Why so early?" she asked as she shut the door. I gulped as I stepped back. She looked at me her eye's daring me to answer her. It seemed odd that she and Ukase weren't best of friends. "Well if an ocelot's got your tongue, I'm leaving," she stated as she headed to the exit of the tunnel.

"Fia wait," I called as I chased after her.

"Honestly, I wonder why Notch let you live."

Fia turned around and faced me.

"Just before the battle, I said I…" I began.

"We have other things to worry about, Ajax," she snarled before racing off.

* * *

The three of us left the Sky army under the leadership of Alpha and Ray. The forest before us was vast and to my knowledge not one of us knew where to go.

This was the start of another clichéd adventure, but hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as the last…

**I should of mentioned that the previous chapter had hints relating to New Beginning.**


	7. 6 Luna

I reappeared in the dense green forest, small birds chirped in the leafy branches, under my sun. I walked slowly amazed by the world that Notch had created, but we, his godly family, could not visit.

I continued to walk, passing areas so grey and baron from the destruction of Being, it seemed strange such a destructive species could still survive.

However the world was not baron for long, but life shone from under every rock and above every tree.

Eventually I came across a pool of pure water. I knelt at the edge of the pool and looked at my reflection in this one world.

I looked as I imagined with long brunette hair and silver moon like eyes.

"Why are you here?" asked a voice behind me.

I stood up and dusted my knees before I wheeled around.

Behind me was a girl with dressed in pink, with golden blonde hair and amber eyes.

"You are so polite, Cassandra?" I smiled at her. Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Luna you shouldn't be present on Europa," she stated.

"You are."

"Because Notch wished it," she said covering some sadness in her voice.

"Notch is dead," I began to explain to her.

"I know that," she said more forcefully.

I giggled to myself, before hugging Cassandra. She hugged back.

* * *

"Still doesn't explain why you're here," she said as I helped her fill the buckets with water. I stared at my reflection in the rippling water, seeing it distort. "I want to go on an adventure," I smiled at my deformed image.

"Seriously," laughed Cassandra, "Jeb did warn you of the chaos that could happen."

I stood up again and held a number of water filled buckets in one hand.

"Luna, no Being can carry four buckets in one hand," Cassandra smiled. I quickly placed a bucket in one hand, while Cassandra picked up my spares. "Yeah, Jeb warned me, but balance isn't exactly orderly."

"Code," Cassandra said darkly as we walked in the direction she came.

"Still hate him?"

"Him and Notch's son and daughter."

"Wow, the children of the most powerful gods and you hate them," I sniggered.

Cassandra sighed as we walked in silence to the entrance to a cave. We travelled down the lit tunnel to where it opened into a large cove, spotted with people.

Some of these people worked on a make shift farm, others fought with wooden weapons, while some built and mined.

However one walked briskly towards us.

He wore a white shirt and grey jeans. His chocolate brown hair covered one of his red eyes.

"Cassandra?" he asked.

"Ty, this is a friend of mine," she quickly answered.

"Hi, I'm Luna," I smiled.

"Luna," he nodded, "Well another recruit is always welcome, but Cassandra you're showing her around."

* * *

"Well that's everything," Cassandra shrugged once she had finished showing me around.

"I love it," I said happily.

"Seriously? The dirt. The damp. The smells."

"Cassandra, this is a much more interesting place than home."

Cassandra smiled, "I see why someone would think it's a bad idea letting us loose on Europa."


	8. 7 Fia

We must have travelled for a week and yet the high hills and vast plains showed no clue to where we destined to go.

I stared hopefully at every passing bird for a sign, but not one seemed like those in the Aether.

"Fia," called Jordan. I blinked and stared at him his red sunglasses removed completely from his face. I ran up to him, knowing it was because I walked t slowly that he called to me. However when I caught up, he had stopped on the edge of an endless world, devoid of colour.

"It wasn't Code," I said quickly.

"Just making sure," he shrugged.

"Then what caused it?" Ajax asked. I mimicked Jordan's original action, but also began to walk onto the grey land.

I froze. I felt the sense that I did the day before we (Ajax, Annie, Will and I) joined the Sky army.

There was an unnatural rustle in the undergrowth of the thick band of trees. I loaded my bow that I carried and fired it.

A person leapt out. It was a man of probably around our age or older. He wore a light blue checked jacket with black undershirt, dark blue jeans and sapphire blue shoes. His dirty blonde hair ruffled, while his eyes were piercing ice blue.

"Well at least it isn't a sheep," Ajax joked, before a circle of people surrounded us.

"Drop the weapons," one of them ordered. Ajax and Jordan quickly did as they asked, but I didn't trust them. A girl wearing a lacy orange top and tan short with laced yellowish orange boots; stared at me with her flaming orange eyes: her wavy auburn blonde hair remained static in the breeze. "I said drop it," she ordered.

"Fia, listen to her," Jordan growled. I ignored him as I tensed the string of my bow.

Suddenly Jordan grabbed my wrists from behind and forcefully aimed my bow downwards.

"Tie them up," ordered the girl, "And Leader Kiu will decide what to do with these trespassers." I glared at Jordan. "If we get out of this you're in trouble, Maron."

* * *

They had annoyingly covered our heads with sacks, so we were unable to see, but I could tell that less light entered the space the left us.

"Well this is interesting, Kae," said a deep heavy male voice. I twitched uncomfortable sensing Ajax's hand reaching for mine; when I was forcefully dragged to my feet and away from the others.

The sack was pulled off my head a knife pressed against my throat, as I stared at Ajax and Jordan, who still had sacks on their heads.

"Care to explain why you attacked my recruits," snarled the heavy voice. I shook my head, only to have the knife wielder push me against the wall, his hand around my throat.

His skin was pale green and covered with scars which left his lips in a constant distorted smirk, but mainly shadowed by a flat brown hat he wore. He also had a light brown jacket with a red strap around his upper left arm; his black slacks were tucked into his calf high black boots.

"Then where are you from, why do you invade swifter clan territory?" he sneered.

"I… I…," I choked, fighting back an intense secondary pain.

"Hmm, I'll see if your friends speak." The man returned me to where he held a knife against my throat as one of the people working for him, removed the sack off Jordan's head.

"Let Fia go," he barked once he could see that the man with the blade to my neck.

"Interesting name," he whispered in my ear. I wriggled as I tried to escape his grasp. "Now, I'll release her if you tell me who you are and why you're on my… our land?"

"We're looking for someone," Jordan answered weakly. I stared at him. "Who?" questioned the man with a blade to my neck.

"A friend," Jordan replied.

"Not good enough."

The man dug the blade into my neck, just penetrating my skin.

"We're recruits of the Sky army and we're looking for a man that may or may not be dangerous," Jordan said quickly.

"Hmmm... Nothing is dangerous to the swifter clan," said the man as he took the blade from my throat, "And myself, their leader, Kiu."

Kiu let me drop to the ground. He walked out.

I curled up (or attempted to) allowing the secondary pain to take control.

**Personally always disliked this chapter, but sadly there isn't much i can do to improve it myself. **

**Enjoy and have... well i guess it's six Cookies (::)**


	9. 8 Deadlox

I, Alpha and Ray sat in the conference tent. I was to be planning on returning to my army, but was uncertain that Ray and Alpha were good for the role of control.

"Deadlox, Jordan trusted us, isn't that good enough?" Ray asked, trying not to choke on the name of her boyfriend.

"Alright, but one mess up and I'll take control in Jordan's stead," I said as I stood up and left.

I made my way past the groups of Beings, when two girls walked towards me.

"How can I help you, Cassandra, Luna?" I asked, once they were in verbal distance.

"I request if I can join the Land army," said Cassandra, while her friend twisted a lock of her brunette hair. I stared at Cassandra. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I questioned. Cassandra nodded.

"Luna?"

"Hmmm, It'll be fun," Luna shrugged.

"Then you better be ready in twenty minutes," I chuckled, before leaving the duo.

* * *

We left within that time and meandered around the woods that concealed the entrance of the Sky army.

The forest was still and peaceful and I couldn't wait to relieve my friends Seto and Jerome from control of my army.

* * *

The Land army still thrived in the treetops. Beings scuttled across the rope bridges, between the wooden tree house. Some walked into home tree that had a complex spiral system to let people to move up and down, quickly, while some parkour through the branches of the jungle trees.

"Oi, Deadlox, you home," hollered a gruffly voice. I looked up to see a Beingoid creature covered in thick brown fur in a black tuxedo, starring down at me with his dark beady eyes. "Well, of course I am, Jerome," I smiled at him. He grinned before leaping off the platform. He landed in front of us, still smiling, but it was rather sheepish.

"You know we won't see Doctor Cliff for another month," I stated to my friend.

"We have Seto, Deadlox. Who's the girls?"

"Oh this is Cassandra," I pointed at the girl dressed in pink, "And this is Luna," I pointed at the girl whose clothes had changed to more night time colours. I raised my eyebrow, uncertain how she had changed clothing so quickly. Cassandra went up to shake Jerome's fluffy paw, while Luna blushed at my expression.

* * *

Jerome quickly explained to Cassandra and Luna the workings of the Land army, before leaving them with some of the recruits. He then explained what had recently happened since I was gone, as we made our way to the top of home tree.

* * *

At the top of home tree sat three people. Seto. Mitch. Ian.

Seto wore his purple hood to shadow his face, even though his brown eyes glimmered in the shadows. He also wore his grey and white leather trousers and wool top. Thoughtlessly he turned a white flame on and off in his hand.

Mitch wore his normal black and red checker shirt open, with a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black trainers. His brown hair was out of place, while his caramel eyes focused on the cookie in front of him.

Ian was wearing his vicar clothes, as he ran the temple of Notch in a nearby town. He too had brown hair that was more of a bark colour. He stared at me through his black sunglasses. I was almost tempted to call him Adam as I spoke.

"I am sorry to inform you, but Adam was killed by Herobrine's forces over a fortnight ago."


	10. 9 Ajax

How long had we been in here? Did they think we could break in the coldness of our prison?

Those questions formed in my mind as I weakly rest my head on the stone wall, my hand on Fia's shoulder; who still remained curled in a ball beside me.

I looked over at the sleeping Jordan, but he did a terrible job of pretending to sleep.

"Any ideas of how we're getting out?" I asked him. He raised his head and looked at me. "Code blows up the place," he suggested. Fia sat up suddenly and began to dig through the bag that had all possibly weapons removed.

"Err, Fia," I said weakly as she pulled a number of yellow and red roses.

"Oi, Fia that's my bag," stated Jordan as he scrambled over to her. Fia turned her head so a pair of pure white eyes stared at Jordan, freezing him. "Fia, what are you doing?" I asked.

"What's the ground made of?" she asked.

"Dirt," I replied uncertain what she meant by the question.

"Then the pair of you dig a two by two hole," she ordered releasing Jordan from whatever had froze him. She then began to plant roses around the room.

* * *

Once done, Fia produced a diamond from my bag; along with picking up the two buckets of water that we had been left. She poured the water into the hole, before throwing the diamond into the murky waters. Out of nowhere came a dazzling flash of lightning.

Now in front of us was a purple portal. I stared at Fia as she stared at the portal. "We are not going to the Netherworld," I stated.

"It's to the twilight forest," said Jordan in awe, before he picked up a backpack and jumped in first. I sighed as I jumped after him.

* * *

We no longer stood in the dark and damp prison, but in a large dense forest in twilight. Multi coloured sheep trotted pass, while reindeers pranced past us.

I stared upwards at the high trees that cast long ominous shadows and created strange sounds. Then back at the ground that continuously change colour between blues and greens, then back at Fia who had filled in the portal.

She smiled at me and Jordan, throwing me the backpack.

"Fia, why are we here?" asked Jordan.

"I think we can find Code this way, but we may need to do some mining," she answered, gliding pass him. Jordan stared at me. I opened my mouth to ask him a question, but he simply shook his head. However I still mouthed the question, had Fia seen something so damaging when Kiu touched her, that it changed her. Jordan never made any acknowledgement of my soundless statement as he followed Fia.

I opened the backpack, Fia had thrown at me, and dug through it in search of something, till a sharp pain clipped my finger tip. I pulled out my hand and stared at the paper cut. Paper cut?

I grabbed the piece of paper out my bag and read the two words on it:

_Trust Me._


	11. 10 Code

I stared into the dark swirling waters below my feet. I glanced to my right then my left as my chains coiled themselves around the obsidian pillars of my creation. I looked back down at the water, which deluded me the image of myself or the unbalanced state of mind as I fought against order.

"I offered," said a female voice, with a sickly sweet tone. I looked up again and there stood a girl with blank grey eyes in a purple blood-stained leather jacket, her black jeans were torn, while her dark hair with its pink and purple highlight was long and unruly. "If you can remove…" I began to growl.

"Ah, but I can't do that zero," she smirked.

"Then you're a pathetic excuse for a goddess!" I roared at the girl.

"Tut. Tut, I'll sort your problem with Code…"

"Don't say that name!"

"Never interrupt me," she warned, "but you have to remove the spawn, Fia, if you want him removed."

I looked down again, sensing my chains tighten. I tugged against it pulling down the unbreakable dark pillars.

The goddess smiled at me and for once I could make myself in her eyes. My ashen hair was untidy with green bone horns peeking through it, my eyes red with blood, silver lines crawling through them. She grinned at me then vanished in a mass of black smoke.

I stood there thinking how I could erase a creature created from death for destruction by the creator and destroyer, Herobrine.

I knew however she had become to be a weak Being and she would attempt to revive the creator and builder, Notch, even if she did not herself.I left my prison and stared at the eternal twilight sky. A number of coloured sheep fled into the to revive, Notch, she need an item that was protected by the supernatural monstrosity. The Hydra. The Wraith. The Naga. The Mothra. Each creature hid in the forest of eternal twilight, but even if she and her friends managed to get through all this, they still had the Minotaur to get past as well as me. However I made my way towards the hydra's base, which hid in plain view, ready to lure travellers to their death at the jaws of this multi-headed dragon.


	12. 11 Jordan

We had been here for days, yet time was endless within this forest of eternal twilight.

We managed to befriend a rainbow ram, yet Ajax was not sure on the beast.

Fia was the only one of us on edge. She hadn't slept once since entering the forest. She walked continuously. If we stopped, she tried her best to make sure we rested near an abandoned structure, better known as stronghold.

Fia would go into to them, returning eventually with the backpack full of armour, weapons and food.

Today was different. We came across a huge obsidian castle, turrets full of fire and lava circling it like it was waiting to attack it.

Fia held onto the horn of the ram, whilst I and Ajax sat upon the beast back.

The rainbow ram, froze as did Fia. I looked at the two, confused by this action.

"Fia?" I asked. Fia looked up at me, smiling. "This isn't a normal structure," she stated. The ram nodded. "How?"

"Something or someone built this here, to keep Beings out."

"Or keep something in," mumbled Ajax.

Fia released the horn and walked to the edge of the lava. I raised my eyebrow as the frog I had stored in my pocket jumped to the forest floor.

"Kermit, no," I cried as the frog hopped towards the lava. I jumped off the ram's back and tried to catch Kermit; Kermit land in the lava, I cried out as I began to fall towards the fiery depths.

A hand clenched my collar; I dared to look at my saviour, to see Fia, her eyes burning violet. "Never do that again," she growled, dragging me harshly back, so I fell onto the ground.

"Sorry, Fia," I said weakly as I got onto my knees. She had changed negatively again, every word that escaped her lips harsh and cold.

Fia walked slowly around the frost-bitten black castle.

"Why is she like this?" Ajax asked as he slid of the Rams back.

"I don't know," I answered, "It's strange."

"The pair of you, stop whispering," Fia's voice echoed. Ajax sighed, I could see that Fia's state of mind and tone affected him more than me.

"Ajax…" I began.

"Guys, I found the entrance!" called Fia. I jumped to my feet following Ajax towards where Fia called.

* * *

We were sat on an embankment.

I leapt over to the other side as Fia explained what she had seen.

However her explanation would have been an understatement.

A towering navy three headed serpent with a dog like body, glared down at me. It opened it three knife filled months sparks of flames racing towards me.


	13. 12 Luna

"I have an idea," I whispered to Cassandra.

"What?" Cassandra said tiredly.

"We find other gods and goddess, or their Halflings," I suggested sitting up in my hammock. Cassandra sat up as well, staring at me uncertainly. "There's something Dark rising" I explained.

"Why?"

"Because, we need to know what side they are on."

Cassandra sighed and lay back down, facing away from me. I too sighed and decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

I perched high in the branches, childishly swinging my legs. I yawned soundlessly as I watched the people on the ground run around. "Cassandra said you have some crazy plan in your head," said a voice.

I looked up and saw the leader of the Land army, standing tightly against the tree trunk. He smiled, his hair cut so both of his red eyes could be seen, rather than the one. "And you got this information?" I asked, soon noticing he had told be already.

"Cassandra said it to Mitch," he still replied, "Is she right?"

"Yeah she is, General."

"I said call me Deadlox," I giggled to myself, yet Deadlox still smiled as he sat beside me. I raised my eyebrow. "I want to join you on your little mission," he grinned.

"What about the Land army… and the Sky Army?"

"Meh, I can trust a Seto and a Being bear, I believe," Deadlox said with some uncertainty. I looked back down at the ground. Bring a being wasn't a smart idea; however Deadlox wasn't normal, unlike the rest of his kind.

"If I have your permission to leave, then the answer is yes," I smiled.

"Well, you do, but beware that Mitch, may follow if Cassandra comes as well."

Mitch following Cassandra, what was he on about? Was the question entering my mind and somehow scowled across my face.

"Let's just say, I think Mitch likes her far more than she likes him," Deadlox answered my question, before vanishing off.

* * *

I was already at the bottom of the main tree; a singular small green backpack, by my feet. I looked up the spiralling staircase, to see Deadlox running down them, Cassandra tailing behind.

"Both late," I laughed, swinging the backpack unto my back.

"We had to make sure Mitch was asleep, before Deadlox could leave, plus you never said where to meet," stated Cassandra coldly. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the night. "Luna what is actually your plan?" Deadlox asked grabbing my elbow.

"We're on the search for Halflings," I smiled, looking at Deadlox.

"What she mean?" Deadlox asked Cassandra, clearly concerned I would snap at him for asking me.

"She means those with godly blood in them, but they are mortal," Cassandra explained, "We already know one, but he's with Fia."

Cassandra continued to answer Deadlox's questions as we left the Land army base further and further behind, not one of use with any idea of where we would end up.


	14. 13 Fia

I dashed over to Jordan as jets of fire raced towards him. I grabbed him as long red snakes licked my fingers and Jordan's right arm. I bit my tongue as I pulled Jordan back over the mound. The three head snaked faced dog beast snapped at Jordan's feet…

It never got them as I and Jordan tumbled over the other side. Ajax skidded down to us.

"Water, we needed a river," I said trying to drag Jordan to his feet. I noticed the full extent of the burn, which plastered most of Jordan's right side. Ajax helped me as we quickly hulled Jordan over to a river.

The river was closer than I believed; carefully Ajax entered the water caring Jordan, who was struggling already to keep his own balance.

I gently removed Jordan's jacket, which luckily hadn't stuck itself to Jordan's burn. Ajax had grabbed the single bag; we had between each of us, mumbling something about clothes.

I drenched his jacket then ringed it out over the burn. Jordan let out a small scream of pain for the second time.

"It can only get better," I said weakly, ignoring the stinging pain of my fingers.

I repeated the action for the best guess of ten minutes, before dragging Jordan out the water and onto the grass.

"We need…" I began as Ajax sat with us.

"I'm one step ahead," Ajax grinned waving the bandages he had taken out the bag.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," I stated.

"Where are you going?" Ajax asked.

"Properly dealing with my own burns, then that bloody beast," I answered walking off, before Ajax could reply.

* * *

I returned to the spot, which the three of us watched the beast that burned Jordan. I studied the monster, which I soon noticed it was much like the Naga, Wraith and Ur-Ghast that I had found as I searched numerous strongholds as we travelled to this point.

The more I looked at the creature, which seemed to be dog-bodied with three snake heads and covered in navy blue scales, the sooner I noticed it was more a dragon than anything.

"Hydra," I growled, "Fire, poison and three heads, not to notice that couldn't be the half of it."

I skidded back down then grabbed the bag, pulling out several swords and bows.

"Fia, what you doing?" Ajax questioned. I looked up. Jordan was now sat against a tree, while Ajax walked over to me. He knelt in front of me, staring at me. "My own plan," I replied.

"Not against that thing," Ajax said uncertainly. I slung a bow over my shoulder, along with a quiver of arrows. However before I got to my feet, I felt Ajax's lips against mine. His hand tangled itself in my hair…

"Ergh," he cried as he drew away from me, his lip bleeding from where I bite him.

"Don't do that again," I said, yet no force of meet my words; whatever stuck them together was fragile. I then got up, a diamond sword in hand and left.

* * *

Several heads glared down at me each waiting to have me gone; the centre one, licking its lips with flames.

"Come on then," I barked at it, swinging my sword casually by my side.

The centre one bent its head down, embers glittered its lips. It opened its mouth, but as the fire curdled up its long neck, my sword pierced through its upper jaw. The six other heads cried in pain as its body gave way. One of the heads snapped at my leg, enclosing its few small teeth in my leg. I cried out as my blood dripped out its jaw, while the Hydra's eye shut for their last time.

I forced open the jaw trapping my leg, my leg painted crimson. I winced as I took the gold object from around its neck, which I ignored till now, but it was the same as the other three. With the trophy in hand, I dragged myself over to the mound, blackness speckling my vision and collapsed.

**This is still my personally favourite chapter!**


	15. 14 Wolf

I sighed as I sat on one of the chairs in my white trench coat. Four others were with me. Ethan, Feral, Kiu and the true daughter of Herobrine and goddess of the void, Void. Ethan messed up Feral's silver fur, much as they did before most of my clan was destroyed.

"So why did you summon us?" I said looking at the teenage girl as she shut the door.

"Hmm, must I explain myself to Beings," she said softly, but darkly. Kiu rolled his eyes as he stared at the blank obsidian walls of the room. "Well, yes," I answered Void.

"Well, its Kiu fault we lost the spawn," Void calmly said, yet anger creased her face.

"How was I to know that they could create a portal out," Kiu shrugged as he took a knife out of his pocket, rusted with blood, "Plus Wolf lost her first." I was about to snap at the Leader of the swifter clan, but Void simply waved her hand and the knife that Kiu held burst into smoke, twisting itself around Kiu's neck.

"I waste my time with Beings," she growled softly as she released Kiu from his smoky binds, "I guess I'll have better luck with Gods."

"We can still help," Ethan burst out. Void raised her eyebrow, studying my Deputy. "And how would that be?" Void said sweetly, teleporting from where she stood.

"We… we could attack the Sky Army, whilst their weak and…" Ethan replied nervously. Void reappeared behind him, her hand placed on his shoulder.

"And?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I watched the deadly look in the Goddess's eyes.

"And make sure not even their support… survives," Ethan said more confidently, possibly aware that Void prepared to kill him, if need be.

"Possible, no matter how much I hate killing them whilst they are still weak," Void grinned. Feral grumbled something to Ethan, but was quickly silenced.

* * *

Void smiled softly, before letting us leave, her plan for destruction sketched in our minds.


	16. 15 Alpha

I circled the recruits as they trained with each other. One of the girls, she was the most obvious for her hairstyle (crimson hair with golden streaks) pushed herself more.

The girl was Fiara, who was the worst affected by the death of Adam as she always dark sunglasses like the previous General, in his honour; however she was the most supportive recruit with her sky-blue tee with the words "Sky ARMY RECRUIT" on it in gold, but then again she always wore clothes that were a shade of blue as well as a gold amulet with an purple gem inserted into it.

She stepped aside when she was clearly defeated by her opponent.

"You push yourself to much, Guardian," I smiled as she grumbled to herself.

Her actual name was too similar to the name to the spawn, turned me to call her by her surname.

Fiara smiled at me. "I want to avenge Adam," she said.

"We all do, but the thing to punish for his death has left," I replied.

"It wasn't her," Fiara smiled, "It was that clan Leader."

"Always looking at the better side," I said sternly, "Why did Adam cared about you so much?"

Fiara remained smiling as she wandered off.

I left in a different direction, after I dismissed the other recruits.

* * *

I entered the conference room, where Ray sat organising the materials and shifts.

"Having fun?" I asked, picking up one of the papers that were covered in numbers and words.

"Not really," Ray mumbled, putting down the pencil in her hand, "I swear Adam never did this sort of thing, he was usually sleeping."

"Yeah it was normally me who did," I explained for the sake of Ray's confusion. Ray glared at me briefly. "Then why don't you do this," she said jokily.

"Well, you can train the recruits," I chuckled. Ray sighed then there was a harsh banging on the door.

"Enter!"

Frost and one other recruit entered the room.

"We have a message and a report," Frost said.

"What's the message?" Ray asked automatically. Frost elbowed the recruit next to her.

"I'm a recruit from the Land army," began the recruit.

"Oh, what does Ty say?" asked Ray. The recruit shifted uncomfortably. "Ty has temporally selected Seto and Jerome as temporary Leaders of the Land army, while He and two other recruit, originally from the Sky Army, left on a search for something."

"We're defiantly making sure we do well in our job, otherwise the bear is taking over," I whispered.

Ray laughed quietly, before saying, "Thank you for informing us. Frost what's your report?"

"My report is that two Clans are slowly making their way to the camp," Frost said quickly.

"How Many?" I asked in surprise of the report.

"A couple million, but defiantly more than the remaining recruits we have."

"Well, I guess we're sending a message back," Ray replied calmly. The Land army Recruit nodded.

"The Sky Army is to be under attack, if possible please help," Ray said to the recruit. The recruit then repeated the message back, before exiting the conference room.

I watched for a minute as Ray got up to leave too.

"I'm guessing, I'm giving the order to train all recruits for longer periods of time." Ray nodded to my idea, her face more solemn than ever.


	17. 16 Jordan

Ajax had placed Fia beside me, after he had treated her overly bloody leg. He was sure that Fia's leg wasn't broken, but he wasn't certain if the amount of blood loss was fatal.

I felt overly guilty in my naivety when I went charging at the monster in front of the castle of obsidian as it got her in danger, when she tried to save me.

I looked down at Fia's still body; the small movement of her chest was the only thing proving she was alive. As I watched her, it summoned a single memory which I had always remembered…

* * *

_Adam sat in the main tent. He had listed the names of the four recruits he had sent after Fia._

_"__She's innocent, she doesn't work for Him," I pleaded. Adam sighed as he placed the pen down, a much more serious look on his face. "Dat's why I'm giving you a chance," Adam said. I stared at him in disbelief. "I haven't sent a message to Ty and da others," Adam said with a smile, "Because I want you to prove she can be trusted."_

_"__Wait, you mean I can…" I began_

_"__Yep, she is your responsibility, but if she geds caught, she will be killed," Adam stated._

_"__But you hate her, why give her a chance?" I asked. Adam smiled adjusting his black sunglasses. "Fiara Guardian," He smiled, "has a way with words. However if you do leave I won't be happy, but if you don't den I believe dat in the end I will never help her. Now please leave and send Alpha to me."_

_I got up and left, bewildered and confused by what my friend had said. I could and had to help her…_

* * *

I smiled at the memory; it did explain the actions of Adam when he gave Fia his sword during the battle and even why he never hurt her when he had the chance to.

"How is she?" asked Ajax who had just walked back to where I sat.

"No worse, nor better," I replied. Ajax plunked himself on the ground opposite. "I wish we had one of the Gods with us," he complained.

"But they can't always be here," I stated, covering my eyes with my sunglasses. Ajax shrugged, before lying flat on the ground. "How about a Halfling?" Ajax asked.

"How about, we have none nearby other than Fia," I sighed.

There was a sudden flash of movement beside me. I looked over to see Fia sat up.

"Well hello," I said with a smile. Fia looked at me then at Ajax, completely confused. "One is it dead? Two why am I over here?" Fia asked closing her eyes again.

"Well it was defiantly dead when I dragged you over here," Ajax smiled. Fia opened one eye to pointlessly glare at him.

"Fia, why so cold again?" I asked.

"Hmmm, he kissed me," she said in a voice which was meant only for me to hear, however Ajax heard what she said.

"Are you holding that against me?" Ajax questioned. I sighed, not wanting to get between their spat.

* * *

The three of us moved under a dense group of trees that prevented all light seeping through.

"Fia," I whispered into the dark of our camp. Due to Ajax and Fia's (mainly Fia's) spat; Fia had destroyed ninety-nine percent of our torches.

"Fia," I repeated.

"What?" I heard her voice painfully complain.

"Why do you not like Ajax, for loving you?" I asked.

"Why you asking?" her voice snarled, "We have other things to do."

"Just curious," I answered, "I have an idea."

"Ergh, you're ideas."

"Look, let's agree that once we find Code, you give Ajax a chance."

I heard a light thump, but I decide not to force Fia for agreement, but I was already sure she had plans on getting in the castle of obsidian that poured a shadow over the dense trees.


	18. 17 Code

The wood was cold as I dug my nails into its soft bark; the darkness of the obsidian walls prevent light reaching me as the heavy enforced door creped open.

I could smell them, two of them were more powerful than most Beings, almost godly in scent, but why would they travel with a pathetic mortal.

I purred in laughter, too soft for their ears as I knew I would win this little game of hide and seek. Even so two of the Beings footsteps were uneven and heavy, sending the same clunking echo around the dark empty space.

Using my chains, I swung silently above the trio. Ignoring the details of their weak bodies, but knowing which was which.

Two of them were male and both stood left of the single female of the group, but it was only her I was interested in, she was the one that could free me from my curse.

_Don't you hurt any of them!_

"Oh be quiet," I snarled quietly as I now perched myself above the group.

They took no notice, but I noticed four gold medallion shaped trophies held in the hands of the female, but I knew she was missing the final object in their little quest.

"Can you hear voices?" asked one of the males.

"No," replied the other, while the female replied yes.

I couldn't hear what they meant.

_Because you aren't like them._

"No I'm greater and I'm wise enough not to eat toadstools," I sneered at the voice, that I was trying to silences.

"What does it say?" asked the male who wasn't hearing voices.

"I am Cubemus, I welcome thee," stated the other male, "You look for the item to revive life."

"What item?"

"I don't know," mumbled the female, "But the name Cubemus, I think I know it."

"What do you mean, Fia?" asked both the males.

"You're not going to know," I snapped, leaping down from the wood beam I perched. I used my chains to drag the girl to me, the two males gasped in surprise. They however were quicker to get over their shock, both withdrawing a weapon.

"Code, don't make us hurt you," warned one of the males.

"Then don't make me hurt your sweet fire," I taunted, tightening the chains around the female.

The other male stepped forward; I could sense the brotherly love for the girl, the want to protect her as if she was kin.

"Don't try and win this game," I mocked.

_But they could._

I shook my head as I removed one of the chains off the girl, but strengthening the other to the point that I could nearly break her bones. I slashed it down at the feet of the advancing male weakening the obsidian floor.

"Please Code, let her go," pleaded the male as he staggered back, "Come with us back to your home, to your parents."

"I am not Code!" I barked, raising the chain higher above my head, "Say hello to the Minotaur's for me."

I struck the floor, making it swallow the two males into the dark labyrinth below. I smirked as I stepped to the edge of the dark mouth, dangling the girl above it.

Clattering sounds came from the blackness.

I stared at the girl as she dropped the final medallion into the labyrinth. I tugged her back, glaring at her, before taking her away from her friends, to her end.


	19. 18 Fiara

It's Adam's birthday. Normally, I would have been excited out of my mind, wondering what to get for him this year. But this year, there wouldn't be any presents. The thought made a tear streak over my happy smile.

"No, no crying. I have to find a way to celebrate. Adam would want it that way. No crying on his birthday!" I mumbled as I mentally battled myself about the tear.

I faced my mirror, wondering how to celebrate this year. I was already being as loyal and supportive to the army as Beingly possible, as again, Adam would've loved to see me doing my best. I smiled at that and without the tears this time. It would make him smile to see how the army was doing its best to stick together.

I knew what to do!

I brought my hand to my hair and carefully parted my hair to do a braid. It was to be my symbol to show how the Sky army was sticking together, along with the candles I already had planned and the gift I was going to put at the memorial. Not the one behind a secret door in the conference room, but the one I had made.

It's wasn't much; just a picture I drew of him, twirling his budder sword like a baton. He'd liked that picture, even though it embarrassed me a little when I found out that he had discovered I had it. It was hanging above a table in my room, which I had hidden chest behind.

I smiled. "I wonder if he can see me from the Aether right now," I smiled wider, setting a few budder nuggets in the hidden chest; his birthday gift for the year. I started to gather up my candles, flint-and-steel in hand. I was going to make today happy.

I walked out my room and down the torch light tunnel to the open cove. The smell of food drifted one the sea breeze. Alpha and Ray had organize a feast in Adam's honour, while recruits if the wished could go in pairs or by themselves to pay respects to Adam.

I walked away from the celebration, to set up the first candle on the corner post of the training area. I lit it before doing the same to each candle, in different locations; I carried one for each recruit within the army as well as Adam, Jordan, Ajax and Fia.

I only had ten or so left, when I noticed that I wasn't the only one not attending the feast.

Sat on the rocks was a woman a little older than me, her purple and pink hair seemed almost the same colour in the darkness of that part of camp. I lit another candle and placed it on one of the rocks, before hopping up to join her.

"Dawn, why are you on your own?" I asked sitting a metre away from her. Dawn looked at me her blue and green eyes showed pain and tears. "Because I feel it's wrong for me to be there," she replied. I adjusted my round black sunglasses, biting back the unforgiving and hateful comments about her.

"I don't think, Adam would want you sat on your own," I pointed out, cracks appearing in my voice as I mentioned his name.

"No," Dawn said sternly, shaking her head. "I have my way to remember Adam, you have your own," she gestured at the candles I still had in my hand, "And everyone else has their own, plus last I remember Adam never forgave me and nor does anyone else for the actions of Herobrine."

"It was your own fault, not Him," I snapped not daring to say name of the God everyone feared.

"I know Fia, knows my story, not you Guardian," she sighed.

"My name is Fia, too," I growled, "What's so important about her?"

"Herobrine created her from the death of the Auran he once fell in love with," Dawn mumbled with some uncertainty.

I looked out at the ocean, not knowing what an Auran was, but more confused that He once loved something. Yes, it was a bit strange that I always tried to get the other recruits to see Him in a better light, but Him loving something seemed far-fetched.

"I don't understand," I said. Dawn smiled. "Everyone has forgotten they ever existed," she purred. I raised my eyebrow quizzically. "Then how do you remember?"

"Herobrine," she answered simple, "It was his and that Auran's fault their kind were forgotten and removed."

"But he must have fallen in love with you, since you both got married," I stated. Dawn gave me a hostile look. "After Emfia, he never loved again, his efforts were aimed at getting revenge on Notch…" she began to explained.

"Revenge, for what?" I butted in.

"It'll be easier to show you!"

* * *

_Run. She told him to run. Just run, don't look back._

_Don't look back. If she screams, don't look back. Whatever he does, just keep going._

_Keep going. Don't stop even if she does, just keep going or he'll get him._

_He'll get him. Take one wrong turn, he'll get him. Slow down, he'll get him. No matter, never slow down._

_"__But I have got you. I have you running and you have lost your friend."_

_He has lost his friend. His friend stopped to give him a chance to escape, but now they hunt him._

_"__They hunt you now. I will hunt you, but all I want you to do is look back, just look back."_

_He trip onto the life drained dirt. He dared to turn around to face who pursued him. He grins at you as he walks out of the darkening shadows._

_"__Why?" he ask in a pleading tone._

_"__Because brother, you harmed my world," he replied in disgust._

_"__Your world, it was meant to be our world!" he shouted at the shadowed predator. He could see the shadow of the monster, his friend, his brother, his nemesis, shake his head. Slowly a white ember like flame alights in his hand; he could see his face now, his mouth hidden by a black beard, while his head remains bold._

_"__You are a glitch and you must be removed," he said as he throws a bolt of ice fire at him and his world goes black with one last flash of gold, but with one last word pained. That was his name, not the God removing him, but his!_

_"__Hero!"_

* * *

I gasp in shock. I stare at Dawn, who shook her head.

"Why was it so dark? How did you do that? How…" I spluttered.

Dawn sighed, "One small advantage of Herobrine's mind control, it leaves you with some power to do things, but as the memory isn't originally mine and an accident that I have it, it's darker than it should be."

"Why should I believe you?" I barked, getting to my feet and staggering away. Dawn just shrugged and turned away, leaving me to carry on with what I was previously doing.


	20. 19 Deadlox

We had travelled for a week, a fortnight… a month. However long it was, time didn't exist when you went on an adventure. It was only the present and only the present that mattered.

Me, Luna and Cassandra had travelled to the Capital of Terra, Minecraftia, when we had discovered Mitch had been following us all that time. He explained that he had enough of been stuck in camp and wanted to join, but as we were so far from the Land army and Cassandra told us he was to come with us or I and Luna won't hear the end of it, Mitch now travelled with us.

We stayed with Jordan's mum and step-dad, whilst the four of us were in Minecraftia. However we soon we made our way to the coast.

"So glad we're no longer in army or clan land," Mitch said, who walked close to Cassandra.

"True, thank goodness there was only five of each," Luna chirped, before she raced down the steep side of the hill we had climbed, her long brunet hair fluttering behind her. "There are four Clans now," I said.

"Nope, there'll always be five, that is how Terra was created after the war of seven," Cassandra said softly. I shrugged, carefully making my way down the hill to join Luna, who had laid on her back in the thickets of wild lavender, which was some of the few plants on the moors leading to the sea.

"Excited?" I asked aimlessly, glad the wind was blocked by the hill.

"I love moorland!" she cried in joy. Cassandra chuckled at her friend's response, as it was her normal response to anywhere; strange for a girl that loved everything about the world to join an army.

* * *

"How do the armies work?" Cassandra asked. Mitch and I looked from the fire, we had built by the overhang we using for shelter that night. Cassandra had sorted out our sleeping bags, so we didn't end up in the path of a cold breeze during the night.

"Well that's complicated," Mitch replied as Cassandra sat beside him.

"It actually isn't," I pointed out. Luna shifted her position, whilst watching the stars, mumbling the names of the numerous constellations under her breathe. "Care to explain?" Cassandra requested.

"Only if you explain to me why Luna is so odd," I teased. Mitch stared at me as if to tell me Cassandra's-my-girl-stay-away. I just smiled at him, aware he actually knew I had little interest in Cassandra. "Deal," Cassandra agreed.

"Great, I though you would say no," I sighed, "Well it simple, leaders are a part of the families that first lead the army (Some say children of element Gods and Goddesses), not including the Minecraftian army, whose leaders are selected by both the original general and the present royal leader of Minecraftian."

"So to explain, Adam Sky was the last member of the Sky family, who lead the Sky army first," Mitch stated in some sort of scholar accent.

"Then why is Jordan and Deadlox leaders then?" asked Cassandra.

"Well I'm actually am the present and oldest descendant of the Land family, while Jordan was selected as Captain and if no heir existed or old enough Captains take over," I explained.

"Then Jordan is the first Captain to do so," Luna said, scrambling to us. She sat beside me then smiled.

I and Mitch continued to explain the workings of the armies, even the ones such as the Sea army and the Coal army. Of course we explained the Coal army with sound disgust, since they believed their leader, Inferna, was actually the daughter of the fire goddess and also hid themselves in the Nether.

* * *

Sunlight began to rise as I opened my eyes. I slowly sat up and stretched and looked at the others who slept peacefully in their sleeping bags. Mitch and Cassandra rested peaceful only a foot distance between the two, while Luna's sleeping bag was empty.

I pulled myself out by sleeping bag and changed into fresher clothes that still smelled of Jordan's mum's non-bio and fabric softener; when she put all our spare clothes through the washing machine.

Once I had tied my shoelaces, I bounced out into the open air, skimming the area for the mysteriously vanishing Luna.

"Looking for me?" said a voice. I turned around and looked up. Luna sat on top the overhang in her blue hoodie, gold coloured jeans and black boots, cross legged.

I climbed up to meet her, she was smiling as the strong wind, blustered her brunette hair around her face.

"You should really leave a note when you decide to vanish," I suggested.

"What should it say, I'm raising the sun or something," she teased, her eyes flicking quickly away from me. I chuckled, but Luna stood up suddenly made me stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Go wake up Casandra and Mitch," she ordered, "We have company."

I leaped down; speedily shaking both Mitch and Cassandra to wake them. The both looked stunned to be awoken so harshly, but I just gestured to pack and follow.

Once back outside, Luna had joined us, two men and a few others glared at the four of us hostilely. One of the ring leaders of the gang was a man with an auburn-ginger coloured beard and hair, mostly dressed in shades of black, white and grey as well as a very long green tie. The other was a young man with brown hair and blue eyes, a blue yellow fronted hoodie with strange black baton shaped tackles as well as a pair of black trousers.

The younger man was the only one to hold a weapon (a shiny navy-blue hilt-less sword).

"Strange to see wanderers on the southern-west shores, that aren't in the colours of either the Sea Army or Ash army," said the man with the long green tie.

"They might be working with Darkus, Cave" whispered the younger.

"CK, we don't assume without proof," replied Cave.

"Wait, you're Caveman Films, the nomadic leader," I burst.


	21. 20 Ajax

I was lucky as I managed to move before the rocks crushed me. However, I now knew how Fia and Jordan felt from their injuries they received just under a fortnight before we decide to enter the castle.

My body ached as I pushed myself up, but I was more aware that some strange clinking noise had followed the tumbling thunder of rocks.

Carefully, I scrambled over the battered black boulders. Jordan was missing and I already began to worry about what had happened to the General of the Sky army and my friend.

"Jordan!" I called. I listened for a moment, but no noise responded to my call. With the same painful steadiness, I continued my slow crawl.

Something cold and smooth fell under my hand. It was disc shaped. Though dark, I flipped it over. The other side was indented with what felt like a shield and crown. I squinted, picking it up then bring it to my nose. It was a golden colour and looked like one of the items Fia had carried in hand when we entered. It was one of them, it was a trophy!

"Jordan!" I called again, trying to push my worry for Fia aside.

"There's a dip," groaned a voice. I moved my hand forward to make sure. No rough stone met me.

"Jordan, is that you?" I called down to the voice.

"Who else would it be Ajax, a bat?" teased the voice.

"Don't let Gryfin hear you say that," I tried to say cheerfully, "Can you climb out or do you need help?"

"I'll be fine, a little sore, but fine," Jordan replied, "give me a second, some disc fell on my head."

I sat back, waiting for Jordan, when an orange light flickered up and landed with a clunk beside me.

"Can you hold that, so I can see how to climb out," Jordan requested. I picked up the torch held it over the edge, confused why Jordan had one.

The light hit Jordan, showing he was polished grey with stone dust. He even had the backpack the three of us shared… two of us, now.

Jordan reached the top and sat beside me. He pulled out of his pocket three gold disc.

"I can't seem to find the other one," he said glumly.

"Don't worry, I found it." I waved the gold disc with the crown and shield on, before giving it to Jordan.

"So you have the Wraith," he smiled putting it and the other three in his pocket.

"How would you know that?" I asked.

"Haven't you noticed," He exclaimed, "Fia talks in her sleep."

"Not really," I shrugged, before I began to crawl off the boulders.

* * *

We had begun our journey through the tunnels; when both I and Jordan figured that we couldn't possible grow wings to get out.

Jordan had taken out a couple of weapons from the backpack. This equipped me with a diamond giant sword and a hooked thief dagger, while Jordan had a rapier and Legia bow. The choice of weapons suited us to the best of our abilities, mine being strength and able to take hits more easily even though my stature was similar to Jordan, apart from I was taller, and Jordan's was long range and being light on his toes, much like Fia, but she was quick as well.

"Stop thinking about Fia," I mumbled to myself as I followed Jordan as we retraced our steps from another dead end.

"Stop worrying," Jordan said. I didn't even realise he heard me. "But…" I began.

"Fia can look after herself, she may have been stuck in an ivory tower for most her life, but she isn't some damsel in distress," Jordan butted in.

"You only say that because you're some sort of player, really," I growled, "Toying with both Ray and Fia."

Jordan spun around, glaring at me.

"Let's get this right," anger flowing in his voice, "I love Ray, not Fia. Yes, I worry about Fia and care about her, that's because I see her as Kin more than even my own family, but from what has been possible over a year now of knowing her, I'm certain she can take care of herself." Jordan took a breath, his eyes sparked with fury. "Plus I know who she loves, even if she too scared to say it herself."

Jordan turned back around and sped walked away from me. I went into a jog, I'd never really seen Jordan get annoyed, in fact I don't think many people ever had, he just seemed so calm and collective.

* * *

We walked in silence, when we came across a vast square room. In the middle of the room was a shot that was caged off by steel bars.

"We have to get down there," Jordan said.

"Are you insane!?" I said more loudly than I thought.

"Maybe I am, Ajax, Maybe I am," Jordan said tiredly.

He walked up to the bars and placed the backpack at his feet, producing both a collapsible pickaxe and lengths of rope. After doing this he began to mine out the bars.


End file.
